1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of building construction and is particularly concerned with a structural fiberboard panel for use in the construction of walls, ceilings and floors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wood frame construction is currently the most commonly used system for residential construction.
According to this system, the skeleton structure or framing of a building wall typically comprises a series of upstanding wood studs nailed at regular intervals along a floor runner (usually a 2×4 lumber) secured to the floor where a wall is to be erected.
One drawback of the above-described use of wood studs as wall-framing members is the time consuming step of establishing the stud locations along the floor runner. Also, the utilization of such studs generally requires on-site fabrication and a significant degree of skill. Furthermore, the increasing price of wood and the growing concern over the quality and quantity of world's dwindling wood supply constitute further evidence of the need of an alternative to conventional wood framing members.
Likewise, ceiling and roof framings have traditionally been erected with wooden studs individually cut to size and secured together to form joist assemblies and, thus, poses the same problems as those of conventional wall framing.
Therefore, there is a need for a new framing system for walls, ceiling and floors.